Sugar Sugar Rune Special
by Amunia
Summary: Two new witch friends, Cherri and Ringo are off to the Human World. They both have been chosen to compete against each other for the title Queen of the Witch World! Cherri the daughter of Chocolat and Ringo the daughter of Vanilla, who will win and take home the crown?
1. Chapter 1

Sugar Sugar Rune Special  
Chapter 1 Witch Queen Candidates  
A Special Yellow Heart  
I Don't Own Sugar Sugar Rune  
Based On The Anime

Cherri's POV  
"Let's go! Ringo!" I chimed, standing in front of the Cauldron. The entrance to the Human World. The hot blazes leaping around my legs.  
"Ch-Cherri-San, I don't think we should go in there." Ringo whimpered behind me. But I gave a hearty chuckle, "But we have to if we want to go to the Human World! So, Jump!" I jumped inside the Cauldron.  
"Cherri! Don't leave me here!" Ringo jumped inside.  
The magma was warm and tasted like strawberries and chocolate.  
"Yummy!"  
We were sucked in and then flushed out of the Cauldron and into the Human World. We were falling out of the night sky and screaming our heads off.  
"Cherri-San! Do something!" Ringo yelled, closing her eyes shut.  
I took out my wand, the handle light blue, the yellow rod incrusted with gems and a dark blue star gem at the top glowing, and I started chanting,  
"Sugar Sugar Rune! Cherri-Rune Special! Special Cloud Powder!"  
A cloud like pillow appeared underneath us and softened our fall.  
"Wah! That was close! Ringo are you okay?" I asked her. Ringo looked like she was about to cry.  
"Don't cry! Please don't cry!" I pleaded, waving my hands everywhere. Her tears ceased and she nodded. But the cloud pillow started to shift underneath us. The cloud began to move and at a fast pace.  
"Cherri-San! Stop the cloud!" Ringo yelled, holding on tight, literally flying off. "Its not my magic!" I shouted  
"Well I'm glad you two finally made it unharmed."  
We looked over to see a woman on a broomstick. She has pale skin, light blue hair, red eyes and pointy ears. A witch. She wore a yellow belly tank with a fur coat over it, tight skinny pants and simple witch shoes.  
"What's going on?" I questioned the strange witch. She smiled a mysterious smile,  
"You'll know soon enough. But, other then that, Welcome To The Human World!"

The cloud pillow evaporated and dropped us in a house on top of a building. We were sitting in chairs and champagne was being poured in wine glasses.  
"Let us celebrate the arrival of the Witch Queen Candidates-" the strange witch announced  
"Vanilla Mieux's daughter, Ringo Mieux, Queen Chocolat Meilleure's daughter, Cherri Meillleure."  
We looked at each other and around the house. It was quite roomy and reminded me of the castle.  
"Who are you?" I asked the witch one more time.  
She smirked and waved her arms in the air, "I am your mentor and guardian here in the Human World, the one the only great actress, Cat Catherine!" she said

Normal POV  
"Hey, Ringo, you heard of this witch?" Cherri whispered to her best friend. Ringo shook her head and the two Witch Queen Candidates stared at the older witch with a doubtful look.  
"You really don't know me do you?" Catherine asked, the two younger witches nodded and Catherine almost doubled over from shock.  
"Well, anyway, get comfortable. Cherri, your room is at the left and Ringo your room is to the right. All your belongings have already been transferred there."  
The two nodded, walking to their designated rooms.  
Cherri's room was decorated top to bottom, and ten times better with her own bathroom. 'Sweet!' she thought.  
The ceiling was light blue,the walls were blue and the carpet was dark blue with a blue and yellow star carpet in the middle of the room. A blue dresser aligned with her hair products, etc and installed with a mirror. A build-in closet matching the color of the walls, filled with her new clothes and shoes. The left wall also had a balcony to the outside world, a drawer dresser was beside her hair dresser topped with her old stuff cat, a picture of her and her mom. The bed was big enough to put to sleep four people, made of wood and colored dark blue. The sheets were white and light blue, the two big pillows were blue and the smaller pillows were shaped as stars and different shades of blue and yellow. The nightstand beside her bed had a small lamp, an alarm clock, and a picture of her and Ringo. She smiled and quickly went in the bathroom and took a bubbly, bath. As she took her bath, bubbles could be seen coming out of the bathroom and popping instantly. Once she was finish she put on her night clothes; a red tank with a yellow star in the middle, matching shorts and black star slippers. She braided her hair and tied it back with a black ribbon.  
Cherri rushed out her room and headed toward Ringo's room.

There, Ringo was quietly reading a book in her bed. Her room was also decorated a bit like her old room. A bright red on the ceiling, dark red on the walls and cherry oak floor with a purple and yellow moon carpet in the middle of the room. A red dresser with her hair products, etc. A cherry oak bed with blood red sheets, two light red pillows, and extra smaller ones the shape of crescent moons scattered on her bed, the colors purple and pink. Her closet also haves all her new clothes and shoes and she also had her own bathroom. A pile of stuff animals were on one conner of her room, pictures of her family hanged on the as well, a full size mirror was beside the 'Stuff Animal' conner and a nightstand with a lava lamp, a clock and a picture of her and Cherri was beside her bed.  
Ringo wore a blue plaid long sleeved nightgown with white ribbon and matching pants. Her hair was also in a matching satin cap and matching slippers. Cherri tackled her on the bed and they laid down in a heap of laughter and giggling.  
"I can't believe we're finally in the Human World." Cherri said, laying down on a pillow, arms crossed underneath her head.  
"Yeah, and Catherine seems really nice." Ringo added, resting her book on the nightstand, sitting beside her.  
"Hey Ringo, let's make a promise. That whoever becomes queen, no matter what, we'll still be friends." Cherri said, holding out her pinky.  
Ringo wrapped her own pinky around Cherri's and gave a small smile, tears coming down her eyes.  
"Ringo! Not again!" Cherri complained, sitting up with a pout.  
"G-Gomen, Cherri-San." she apologized, and with that, the two witches went to sleep.  
Anticipating what's going to happen tomorrow when they wake up.

"Okay! Time to wake up girls!" Catherine sang, banging a stick to a cowbell. Ringo was the first out of her bed and in the kitchen, in her uniform, making breakfast for her and Cherri.  
"Good Morning, Catherine-Sensei." Ringo greeted the older witch, preparing omelets.  
"Ah, I see you made use of the clock I gave you." Catherine said, walking over to Ringo. She nodded happily and set the two plates with the omelets down on either side of the table, a plate with slices of bread on the middle along with jam, butter, and two knives and forks.  
Catherine walked in Cherri's room to see her still snoozing away.  
"Still sleeping, eh?" she said as she took out her wand, it was longer than Cherri's and it had a bow on top of it instead. She mumbled her spell and pointed her wand toward Cherri's sleeping form. Cherri was lifted up and kicked out of her room. Her face landed on the carpeted floor and that got her awake.  
"Hey, what was that for?" she complained, rubbing her nose. Catherine just snickered and waved her wand above her head. Her clothes changed into a brown striped power suit with a yellow button up underneath. Her blue hair was in a ponytail and she had on beige flats.  
Cherri rolled her eyes and went back in her room to fetch her uniform. She came back out wearing her uniform and her neck long hair unbraided and free with the exception of a bit of her hair in pigtails and the left one had a yellow star on it. Her pink star pendant string was underneath her collar. Ringo also had on her purple moon pendant and her waist long hair in low pigtails. They quickly ate their breakfast and listened to Catherine on what to do and how to catch Special Hearts.  
The two Witch Queen Candidates rushed off to their new school.

Once they were there, they went over what Catherine told them.  
"Okay, we're going as Cherri Kato and Ringo Ice, our guardian is Cat Catherine, and we have to woo the boys at the school to get Special Hearts." Cherri said, her finger on her chin whenever she thinks hard.  
"And to see the Special Hearts we bring out our Peek-A-Boo Special Glasses-" Ringo brought up her hand and put it over her left eye. (The peace sign thing I always do and I got it from Sugar Sugar Rune)  
"And to catch them we do the 'Pick-Up Special' spell." Ringo finished. They made it to their new school and went to the office.  
After getting mob handled by having Cat Catherine as their 'guardian'.  
They made it to their fifth grade classroom.  
"Alright class, we have two new students. Now each of you go up to the class and introduce yourselves." Kuromi-Sensei instructed the girls.  
Cherri went up first and faced the class. Whispers were being made on how cute she was by the boys. She smirked, 'This is going to be easy' she thought.  
"Hello, my name is Cherri Kato, I'm really am new to all this, so I'll be in your care, if not I'll pummel you!"Cherri finished with a smile and making a fist with her right hand. Her mom told her how the Human World and Witch World were so different and not to make the same mistake she did in introductions. Of course she didn't understood that time why their so different, but after seeing the class (mostly the boys) stayed quiet after her introduction, she decided to keep her mother's advice in mind.  
Ringo did a quick 'Peek-A-Boo' check, to see there were no Special Hearts popping out for her friend.  
It was her turn to introduce herself and Ringo was getting nervous. She hesitantly walked up to the front of the room where Cherri was standing.  
"H-h-hello m-my name is R-Ringo Ice. P-please to m-meet you." she lifted up her head to show she was crying. Ringo quickly covered her face with her hands and continued to weep for no reason. "R-Ringo, you cry a lot you know that" Cherri said, still unconvinced that her friend crying, got her tons of Special Pink Hearts and some were even from the girls!  
During lunch, Cherri and Ringo sat with each other at a table for six, talking about Special Hearts and Cherri spouting out she's gonna go through some training and her thinking that the boys will like it better if she reveals that she likes gothic things. "Hey, Cherri and Ringo!"  
The two girls looked away from their lunches and saw a few of the girls from their class.  
Maria, a tall girl with short black hair (The hairstyle from ) blue eyes, freckles and a band-aid on the bridge of her nose.  
Dallas, a girl with brown hair tied up in a messy bun with multicolor hair pins keeping up her bangs, and green eyes hiding underneath round glasses.  
Jinx, a short girl with shoulder length curly blonde hair in pigtails tied by pink ribbon, brown eyes and a hoop earring on her right ear.  
And Erin, a girl with navy blue hair braided behind her back, matching eyes.

"Well Well, look what we have here, it's the new girls that's in our class." Maria said, attempting to rhyme but epically fail.  
"Mind if we sit next to you?" Dallas asked, with her tray in hand and the other three girls behind her.  
Cherri nodded happily, happy to have more people sitting at their table, and Ringo crying tears of joy.  
"Gee, Ringo, save your tears when I die, or else you'll be crying mustard!" Jinx teased, while poking her with her fork.  
The newly made group talked about this and that and what nots.  
"Hey, hey Erin I know who you like." Jinx teased the quiet, shy one in the group. Erin had an extremely bright blush, and was so flustered she stuttered in every word she spoke.  
"Wh-who t-t-told y-you, t-t-t-that I-I l-like C-Castile" she mumbled, looking down at her food, playing with it.  
"No one did, till now!" Jinx laughed her head off and Erin was still blushing. Cherri and Ringo looked confuse, "Who's Castile?" the red head asked, cocking her head to the side. "Castile Robertson is one of the boys in another class and Erin's crush!" Jinx explained as she popped a piece of her mint cake in her mouth. Maria was quick to flick Jinx on the forehead and scold her,  
"Be more of a friend than a bully." Maria told her shorter friend.  
Cherri laughed at this, it was her first time actually hanging out with girls other than Ringo and she was enjoying herself.  
"Look! Look! There he goes!" Dallas whispered shout, pointing to a boy with wild brown hair and matching eyes walking by with a couple of other boys from other classes.  
"Come on! Erin go and talk to him!" Jinx coaxed, getting out of her seat and practically dragging the shy girl with her. "Here we go again." Dallas said, following the loud blond as Maria scold, but hurriedly followed her friends but stopped and turned around to Cherri and Ringo.  
"You coming?" she asked  
The two witch friends looked at each other then back to Maria and nodded.  
A crowd was starting to form as They got up from their seats and rushed over to see what was going on.  
"You don't know love if it bit you on the butt!" cried Jinx's voice  
"Jinx please calm down!" cried Dallas' voice  
The three girls squeezed through students to get to the center of the ocean. They quickly made it to the center and saw Jinx standing face to face with a boy with black hair and menacing blue eyes, Dallas behind her with her arms under her armpit, attempting to pull her friend back but the short blonde relented and Erin hiding behind Castile, whimpering ever so often.  
"Todd, just stop this pointless argument. It's pretty much getting you no where." Castile said, trying to sound convincing so that his friend will drop the argument and move on with his 'life'.  
"No way! If these brats say that you and that shy girl are in love then they should be able prove it!" Todd cried, pointing his finger to Jinx and Dallas.  
Jinx looked around nervously, trying to think of something quick. Cherri and Ringo did the 'Peek-A-Boo Special' glasses and gasped, Castile's and Erin's hearts was a Special Orange.  
"Hey! If they say their in love, their in love!" Cherri shouted walking up to the center of the crowd. "Cherri-san what are you doing?" Ringo whispered, pulling her friend back on the sleeve of her uniform. Cherri looked back at her friend with a reassuring smile then looked back at Todd, glaring. "Well! I know you can't prove it and neither can they, so what you're gonna do about it." Todd said with confidence. Cherri gripped her Special Heart Collecter (the star pendant) and looked him in the eyes, "I'm going to make you eat those words."  
All eyes were on her when she said that. And Ringo started to panic and cry all over again.

"Sugar Sugar Rune! Cherri-Rune Special!" a purple field was made, making time stop and the only onlookers Todd and Ringo. Her uniform changed into her witch clothes, her hair was ridden from its style and her witch hat plopped on her head. "Stick!" her wand came out from the ground and she quickly grabbed the handle of it.  
"Sugar Sugar Rune! Cherri-Rune Special!" Cherri chanted, magic gathering in the star gem on top of her wand as she pointed her wand at Todd.  
"Todd, Turn into a Toad!" she commanded.  
"Cherri-San stop!" Ringo shouted but it was too late  
Cherri's magic filled the cafeteria and swept Todd off his feet. A shadow of a frog appeared in the mist, thinking it was Todd, Cherri gave herself a pat in the back. But there was more than one, toads started popping up everywhere and the mist dissipated and showed more than fifty toads were surrounding Todd or on him.  
"Where did all the frogs came from!?" he screeched, everyone was shocked out of their minds to see toads all over him now. He was Toad-Free the last minute they checked!  
"Huh? My magic didn't worked!" Cherri was confused while Ringo was relived nothing happened.  
"Maybe you didn't controlled your magic properly." Ringo suggested.  
Cherri shrugged her shoulders and they headed outside the cafeteria for fresh air.

After school Cherri was waiting outside the school for Ringo to finish packing her things. Getting impatient, Cherri went inside the school to see what's taking so long.  
"Ugh. Where's the classroom again?" Cherri muttered to herself, getting confuse as in which way to go. The hallways were all too confusing for her and she ended up getting lost.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have went to look for Ringo. She's probably outside, wondering where I am." Cherri turned around, about to head on her, but a voice stopped her in her tracks.  
"Hey, you." Cherri turned around to see a boy about her height with weird green hair and brown eyes. 'He was in the classroom and in the crowd' Cherri kept this in mind as she glared at the boy, "I got a name you know, it's Cherri." she said coldly.  
"I saw what you did to Todd. I don't how, but I know it was magic." the boy said ignoring what Cherri just said.  
Cherri was shocked. 'How did he saw my magic?' she thought  
She stared straight at the boy in disbelief.  
"Could it be that your a... Witch?" he asked with hope filled eyes  
Cherri was afraid now, if the boy realize she's a witch she might not be able to stay in the Human World anymore and that means she won't be a Witch Queen Candidate no more! Cherri could not let this happen.  
"What are you talking about? Witches don't exist." she said, keeping her cool.  
"I know you are one! How were you able to make all those toads appear? You must be a witch!" he exclaimed, pointing at her.  
Cherri checked him with her 'Peek-A-Boo Special' glasses and couldn't believe her eyes. A Special Yellow Heart emitting a soft light inside his chest. 'This is my chance!' she thought and got to work.  
"Sugar Sugar Rune! Cherri-Rune Special!" time stopped and her witch clothes replaced her uniform in a flash. "Stick!" she shouted and her wand came out from the ground, she firmly grasped it and began her spell.  
"Your Special Heart, Is Mine!" she shouted as the Special Heart crystallized into a gem and came out from his chest.  
Her Star Pendant opened up and reveal a compact justify for Special Hearts opened and the Special Heart crystal went inside the compact.

"I finally got a Special Heart." Cherri looked at the yellow gem that was in her hand, the color of the finest amber.  
"Huh? What happen? All I remember is you being a witch and... Hey what's that!" the boy suddenly grabbed the Special Yellow Heart out of Cherri's hand and held it up in the air for him to expect it better.  
"This... Is this the source of your power? I better tell the others!" he said running off but was tackled by Cherri, "Give it back! It's mine!"  
The two fell on the floor in a big heap and the Special Heart fell out of the boy's hand and into another's.  
The two looked up to see an older boy with golden-brownish hair and piercing yellow eyes.  
"Oi, is this yours?" he asked, holding up the gem.  
Cherri quickly got back to her feet and glared at the new boy, she wants the Special Heart she gotten fairly so she will even use her magic to get it back by force. "Yes, its mine. Give it back." she commanded.  
The boy chuckle, "Don't you know how to say please. Hmm, this gem is like the color of the sunset, purely made of amber." he smirked at this, "A nice steal, if you ask me."  
Cherri was getting ticked off more by this boy than the other, "I didn't stole it, papa gave it to me for good luck." she lied through gritted teeth.  
The boy smirked some more and threw the gem back to her. Cherri caught it with both hands and looked up at him with a bit of confusing, wasn't he going to steal it?  
He walked past Cherri with a cold expression on his face and hands in his pockets.  
"Don't you know how to say 'Thank you'? So impolite." he said, walking off  
Cherri stared at his leaving figure, in a daze. "Xavier Grand."  
"Huh?" Cherri was snapped out of her little daze and turned back to the boy she tackled.  
"That was Xavier Grand. His well-known in this school for many things, his in middle school." the boy finished and looked back at Cherri.  
"Well, sooner or later you will show your true colors. One day, see you later Witch! Oh! The name's Steven by the way."  
Before Cherri could respond Steven was outta there. She let go a big huff and walked out the school to see Ringo waiting for her. "Ah! Cherri-San! Where did you go?" Ringo asked, jogging up to her friend.  
"I was looking for you inside. But never mind that, look at this!" Cherri pulled out the Special Heart she captured from Steven.  
"Great job Cherri-San! Your first Special Heart!" Ringo cheered they walked home admiring the yellow gem Cherri caught.

At 'home', Catherine weighed the Witch Queen Candidates' pendants with a magical weight measurer. Cherri's pendant weighed more than Ringo's. "Ohhh, Cherri 'Picked-Up' more hearts." Catherine complimented, wearing her regular clothes.  
"Yeah, I've gotten a Special Yellow Heart, so I got 500 Ecure." Cherri explained in total confidence. She wore her house clothes; A lime green and light blue sweater underneath a pair of dark blue overalls that's a bit too big for her and blue witch shoes. Her hair still in its pigtails.  
Ringo nodded her head in agreement, she wore her house clothes as well; A red and pink peasant blouse, a white skort with a pink ribbon and red witch shoes. Her hair in its pigtails as well.  
"Your both wrong!" Catherine exclaimed and the two witch friends fell from their seats.  
"What do you mean that's wrong?" Cherri questioned their witch mentor  
Catherine gave a bewitching smile, "Your talking about the old time Hearts. Today's Hearts are special in their own way, today's Yellow Hearts are actually worth pee-" she explained, chuckling on how Cherri pondered at the word 'pee' until she made a disgusted face. "Pee!" Cherri was so dumbstruck she fell off her chair and her award was a red mark on her forehead. "So, it's worth 5 Ecure." Catherine finished her sentence and watched Cherri gawked on how little witch money she earned.  
"Well enough talking time for bed. Tomorrow we collect more Special Hearts! Good Night." and with that said and done, Catherine poof back to her place.  
The two friends shared a grin and got ready for bed. While Ringo slept peacefully, Cherri was still busy taking a bubbly bath. Her hair tied up and wrapped in a towel and a bath brush brushed her lifted leg in a soapy leather.  
'That Steven person gave me a Special Yellow Heart. Definitely, I'm going to capture even more Special Hearts tomorrow.'.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar Sugar Rune Special  
Chapter 2 New Familiars  
A Cream White Rose

Cherri's POV  
"Okay, let's look in this book to get our familiars." Ringo set a book in between us and opened it up.  
Inside the Magical Goods Catalogue was a wide variety of Witch Goods.  
"Search under 'F', Fair Skin Lotion, Fairest Of Them All Perfume, Fairy Wings..." I examined the book, lots of things caught my eye, but their weren't what we were looking for.  
"Here it is!" Ringo exclaimed pointing at a picture of a rabbit, underneath the picture was a text.  
'The Animal For The Job. Get Your Familiar Today!' and the spell for it was there too.  
"Let's do this!" Ringo and I held on to our pendants.  
"Sugar Sugar Rune! Cherri-Rune Special!" "Sugar Sugar Rune! Ringo-Rune Special!" our night clothes changed into our witch clothes and our wands went in our hands. Ringo's wand had a pink handle, a yellow rod incrusted with gems and a red moon jewel on top. We crossed our wands together and started our chants. "A Cute Animal Is The Way. Give Us Our Helpers That Will Do What We Say!" Our wands' gems glowed sending power to the jewel on top and a bright light flashed.  
Once the light disappeared, I looked around. Everything was the same except for the girl in front of us.  
"I'm sorry for making you wait, Ringo-Sama." she spoke. She had shoulder lenght curly silver hair and gray eyes and wore a white turtle neck with a gray vest, gray skinny pants and silver flats.  
"Who are you?" I asked the strange girl. She flipped her hair, scoffed at me and reverted her gaze back to Ringo. "I am Ringo-Sama's familiar, Charlene." she introduced herself with a simple courtesy. "Eh? But aren't you suppose to be an animal?" Ringo asked Charlene, she kept her hands folded like a maid and nodded. "If Ringo-Sama wants me to assume my Familiar Form, then I'll shall." she said as she started to shrink and her mouth and nose turn into a beak and her arms turned into white wings. She continued shrinking until she was a small white bird. "A dove." I said in awe, she was kinda pretty looking. In a disgusting non-Halloweenish sort of way. Charlene pecked at my hand with her sharp beak, "I'm a White Crow you foolish girl!". I rubbed my hurt hand and looked around the living room once more. "Where's my Familiar?" I asked, getting upset.  
Ringo shrugged and Charlene squawked in between laughter. I punched the little nuisance out the window and watched her fall to her doom. I laughed and got ready for school.

It was lunch time and me and Ringo was enjoying our lunch.  
"Hey, Cherri-Chan!" I looked up from my cake to see that Todd kid.  
"What do you want?" I asked, clearly irritated with him just breathing.  
"I just wanna say I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." he said, smiling. Not believing him, I arched an eyebrow. He held a hand to his heart, feigning hurt I believe, "I know you won't believe me. So, I bought this to show you how much I'm sorry." he held up a box and shoved it in my hands. I looked it over to see it was wrapped like a present with blue gift wrap and yellow ribbon. I shook the gift a couple of times and looked back at Todd. I looked at Ringo for any advice but she had a questioning look on her face and just shrugged.  
I slowly opened the box and almost in a flash a boxing glove on a spring hit my face. Or it was suppose to.  
A boy, with regular skin, midnight hair and wearing the middle school uniform, blocked the punch with his hand. "Oi, don't try to hurt her if you know what's good for you." he said, Todd looked frightened at first but changed it to ticked off, "Oh yeah. Says who?" he questioned.  
The older boy chuckled, "Hmmm,-" an arm was slid around my shoulders and I was brought closer to him, "Her boyfriend." he finished his sentence.  
I looked at him as if he was crazy and he smiled back at me, his yellow eyes danced with mischievousness.  
"Eh? Cherri you didn't told me you had a boyfriend!" Dallas shouted, attracting everyone with her unknown God-given talent; Being loud.  
"Heh, she's done more progress than someone we know." Jinx snickered, making Erin blush and look down at her food all the while Maria was choking on her food. Everyone was gathering around our table and muttering things to themselves.  
I pried the boy's arm off and used my magic.  
"Sugar Sugar Rune! Cherri Rune Special!" a purple magic field was formed, making time stop except for Ringo, her familiar and the boy. My uniform was swapped with my witch clothes. "Stick!" my wand flew to my hand from the ground and I stepped on the magical Five Star floor panel and started my spell.  
"Sugar Sugar Rune! Cherri-Rune Special! Special True Self!" using the second spell downloaded on my wand, I pointed my wand toward the boy and in a flash he was morphed, into a black cat?  
"Cherri-San! Why did you changed him into a cat?" Ringo whispered in my ear. I looked down at the cat at my feet. It gave me a curious look before pulling on my sock. We quietly tip-toed out of the cafeteria, unnoticed.  
Once we were outside, the cat gave out a big sigh. "After helping you out, I got a spell on my head as a 'Thank you'." the cat started glowing, its ears, whiskers and tail disappeared and it stood on its hind legs. It grew taller, the fur being replaced with skin and clothes. The faint glow dissipated and out revealed the boy from before, but in different clothes. A navy blue pull over hoodie with a chibi cat skull on the middle and cat ears on the hoodie, a white shirt underneath it, brown trousers and black Adidas with blue laces.  
"Your the boy from the cafeteria!" I pointed at him, in complete shock. He just nodded and looked me in the eye. "I'm your familiar! Damian Nya!" he forced the 'Nya' out and done a cute cat pose.

Normal POV  
Cherri and Ringo stared at the boy who claimed to be Cherri's familiar, Damian. Charlaine was the first to snap out of her daze and squawking at him, flapping around him. Damian got annoyed by all this and flicked her away, sending Charlaine to the ground with a thud. "Wait. If you're Cherri-San's familiar, why didn't you appeared when we summoned you? Ringo asked, her brows slightly furrowed in a confuse expression. The cat familiar boy had a mischievous smirk on his face, "I was getting hassled by the familiar teachers for setting a few traps here and there for them." He shrugged his shoulders in a casual way and looked over Cherri's form. "Well, you remind me of your mother. I'll give you that." He smiled a bit, patting her head. She smacked his hand away and gave him a glare. "By the way, who said we were going out?" Flames leaped up behind her as her inner witch raged on, Damian not the least bit scared took out a hose and sprayed it on Cherri. "You need to cool down." He laughed at his own joke and Charlene, now in her human form laughed it up with him.

"I knew you were a witch!" The group turned their heads over to the source of the disturbance and saw it was Steven, pointing a finger at Cherri.  
'N-no way! I've been found out!' She screamed in her head, Damian started laughing. "Witch! That's adorable! What's next you're going to accuse her of being a witch princess." He laughed, winking twice with his left eye to give them the idea. Ringo understood and started laughing, then Charlene was laughing too and Cherri joined in on the laughter. Steven's eyes lit up.  
"So she's a witch princess! Even better! It's time to show your true colors, princess." Steven got out a cross and a bottle of water. "Meet your doom! With a Holy Cross and Holy Water!" He threw the Holy Water at Cherri and Ringo and the cross at Damian and Charlene.  
But that only made the girls soaked and the two familiars pissed off. "What the hell-!" Damian growled, unleashing a force so strong it ought to be reckoned with.  
"Sugar Sugar Rune! Ringo-Rune Special! Special Forget Me Not!" Ringo, quickly acted on instinct cast a spell on Steven making him forget what happened as of today.  
"W-what happened...?" Steven scratched his head with a confused look on his face.  
The gang have already disappeared into the sky, heading home by familiar.

"Gah! You're so HEAVY!" Damian was currently complaining about Cherri's weight, they were up, up, in the sun kissed orange sky and Charlene and Damian were flying their masters back home. "I am most certainly not heavy! It's you who's too weak." Cherri argued getting steamy from the rude comment her familiar said. They finally made it to the rooftop house, the familiars gently put their masters down, well, Carlene did. Damian abruptly dropped Cherri on the floor, plopped down on the sofa and breathed a heavy sigh. "Why you, little... Huh?" A white rose laid on top of the coffee table with a note attach to it. Cherri picked the note up and read it, Ringo sneaked a peek in as well.

A/N:

me: i do not own sugar sugar rune if i did there'll be a second season and chocola and piere would've kissed. but what i do own is this story and the characters im making up


End file.
